


Wheel of fortune

by A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, kingdom au, non-con in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses/pseuds/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Princess Tsubaki's 18th birthday and her lifelong friend, Jin is about to propose to her when suddenly Tsubaki's parents tell her that she is to marry Prince Hazama. Jin, heartbroken, goes outside quickly followed by Tsubaki. Jin proposes a plan to run away together and gives Tsubaki 1 month to think about it. Hazama finds out and threatens Tsubaki's life if she leaves. Torn between her kingdom, her safety, and true love, Tsubaki must decide what path she'll put her life on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow means I'll wait for you

It was 12 years ago to the day that the heir to the Yayoi thrown met the boy that would change the young princesses life forever, Jin Kisaragi. The two met when she was six and he was eight, they promised to always be true to one another and protect each other from the dangers of the world. Jin, to keep this vow, joined the royal guard and became Major Kisaragi. Tsubaki had saved him from execution when he was charged with abandonment when the country was under attack.  
Today was Tsubaki’s 18th birthday and while the kingdom prepared to celebrate that night. Her and Jin laid on a grassy hill with a blanket under them. It was a warm March day and there was a summer breeze that blew the sent of freshly cut grass over the two.  
“Tsubaki, did you know today is a Japanese holiday?” Jin asked not taking his eyes off of the clouds overhead.  
“No, what are they celebrating?”  
“It’s called ‘white day’ it’s like a mirror for Valentines day, in which girls return the gestures boys showed them on Valentines day,”He tuned onto his side and smiled at her,”however since you spent Valentines day fussing over me and my birthday I thought i’d give you something today.”  
Tsubaki turned to him,”And what would that be?”  
Jin sat up and pulled a bouquet from a leather satchel next to him. The redhead took the yellow and white camellias from his hands.  
“Camellias are called Tsubaki in Japan. When they’re yellow and white that means longing and waiting, and,” He stopped and laid back down,”something else. I’ll tell you tonight.”  
“You always have to keep secrets from me,”she smiled,’Thank you, Jin, I love them.”  
That night the kingdom was aglow and people celebrated their princess’ eighteenth birthday with dancing and music. Nobles and commoners alike were laughing and dancing in the ballroom and the courtyard. Jin was inside being the usual wallflower he was, this time,however, wasn’t because of his introverted personality, he wanted to hide but stand out, he wanted to be quiet and scream out at the same time, his heart was racing. All his thoughts were on one question until silence swept through the ballroom witch drew his attention to the same place everyone else had theirs, the staircase, and there she was. Tsubaki looked like an angel, her hair was up in a braided bun with a winged gold and diamond circlet, however, still had two long pieces of hair over her shoulders with beads shes had since she was a child. Her skirt floor length and loose, the upper half of her dress was tight and had three bows going down the middle with large pearls in the center of them, the sleeves went around her shoulders and tight until they fanned out at the elbow. The whole dress was gold and sparkled like the stars. She walked down the stairs with a straight path to him. His heartbeat quickened under his navy blue Ottavio Nuccio suite.  
“Happy birthday princess.”  
“May I have this dance Major Kisaragi?”  
“You may, princess,” Jin bowed to her and she took his hand and they took to the dance floor. The two were a perfect pair of gold and blue and danced so smoothly it was as if their souls were bonded as one.  
“Tsubaki, could I talk to you on the balcony?”  
“Of course, Jin.” The two stopped and stepped out into the moonlight hand in hand. Jin took in the sight of Tsubaki in the the moonlight and swallowed hard,”Earlier I told you about what the camellias meant and now I wanted to let you know the last meaning of them was Love,” Tsubaki’s eyes widened,heart qicked and face suddenly felt hot,”I’ve known you for twelve years and for at least six of them I’ve been in love with you,” both their hearts pounded in their chests and Jin reached into his coat pocket,”I have to know, Tsubaki, wi-”  
“Tsubaki! There you are dear.” Tsbubaki’s mother and father strolled onto the balcony.  
“Good evening, Major.” Said the king.  
“Evening your highness.”  
“Sweetheart, you look flushed are you feeling alright?” The queen felt Tsubaki’s forehead. Tsubaki glanced and Jin then turned back to her mother with a warm smile.  
“Oh no, mother, I’m just warm from dancing so much.”  
“I hope you saved one more dance. Your father and I want you to meet someone.” A young man with green hair stepped forward in a well-fit black tuxedo.  
“This is Prince Hazama Yukki Terumi,” her father began,”you and him are to be married in the fall.”  
Jin felt like the ground beneath him had crashed down, like he was punched in the gut and stabbed in his heart, his ‘excuse me’ was barely audible as he pushed past the prince.  
“Well, what has him so upset?” The prince asked. Tsubaki felt like collapsing.  
Fighting back tears she said,”I’ll be right back.” As soon as the last word left her lips she ran straight to the hill where her and Jin met, as expected, he was kneeling, shaking, and holding a small ring box to his chest.  
“Jin.”  
“Tsubaki?” His head lifted but he didn’t face her. She knelt next to him and placing a hand on his back she could feel Jin shaking.  
“Jin, I’m sorry, I, I,”He voice cracked when tears streamed down her cheeks,”I would have said yes.”  
“Tsubaki, I’ve never pictured life with anyone else,” he looked at her, this was the first time she’d ever seen him cry,”we can find a way out of this. We have to!”  
“Jin,” she cupped his face in his hands,”I wish we could.”A spark went of the the blonds head and he leaned forward stealing a kiss and wrapping his arms around the princess pulling her close. She kissed him back. This moment was too short of both of them as Jin broke the kiss.  
Slipping a ring on her finger he said,”We can run away, Tsubaki!” Jin didn’t sound like himself anymore, his voice was higher and unsteady.  
“Jin, thats insane! I couldn’t leave my country behind!”  
“If, you change your mind, I’m being sent to Sweden in a month to apprehend and execute, Ragna the Bloodedge. I’ll take you away from all this.” Tsubaki stood up then helped him up.  
“Jin. I’ll need some time. I’m the last in the Yayoi bloodline and I have a country to think of,” She paused,”however, I don’t want to rule with that other man. If only we could get rid of him.I- I’ll let you know my answer by the end of next month.”  
Jin breathed a few heavy breaths,"I understand,” Jin sighed placing a last kiss on her cheek,”think about it.”  
The princess returned to the party and Jin went to his home. Tsubaki spent the rest of the night with her parents and the prince until all final goodbyes were said and she went back to her quarters and asked her maid to leave her alone unless she was summoned. Alone Tsubaki noticed a wooden box engraved with her families crest on her bed in the candle-light, a card rested on its side. Sitting down and opening the card Princess Tsubaki read: Dearest daughter, Tsubaki, every woman of the Yayoi bloodline has been given this gift on the arrival of their adulthood. This is the Sealed Weapon Izayoi. May it protect you until you have a daughter of your own.  
-Love, your parents. Tsubaki pricked her finger with a needle and pressed it to the center of her family crest and the box clicked open and resting on red pressed velvet was a large red and gold dagger, she closed the box and placed it on her vanity. The redhead removed the circlet from her head then her dress and petticoats, then the rest and putting on her night gown and started on her hair. While taking out her bun and braids there was a subtle creaking sound and a woosh. The candles were all blown out and she turned around, her window was open but nothing was there. Turning around she was about to scream but a firm hand was placed on her neck and a slender finger was pressed to her lips.  
“Listen here, Princess, you may have thought you were alone tonight with blondie up on the hill but let’s just say I have eyes in the back of head.” It look Tsubaki until the end of his sentence to realize it was Prince Hazama crushing her windpipe. He let go of her neck and grabbed her collar then threw her onto the bed. She choked and gagged as he continued.  
“There are are four things I can take from you princess; your money; your kingdom; your virginity; your life. I’m only interested in the first two, however, I wont hesitate two take the last ones if you seriously consider running away with that other man,” he got closer and lifted her chin to his face and pressed there foreheads together, making sure that his gold eyes were locked with her blue ones,”I’ll be taking this. Goodnight, princess.” Hazama let go of her face and showed her the ring he had pulled from her finger, climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. Tsubaki rushed to close the window, not looking down as she locked it and drew the curtains, grabbed izayoi. After four hours of on and off panic attacks the princess finally fell asleep but not to pleasant dreams. Only nightmares.


	2. Blades of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. JUST A QUICK BTW GUYS: Seether does not exist in this world so in later chapters, they seriously just use magic. Anyhow there is a bit of non-con in this chapter. Not much but yeah.

The next day the maid who came to wake up Tsubaki found her curled in a ball, Izayoi clutched tightly in one hand, with dark circles under her eyes. When the woman tapped her shoulder she thrust Izayoi out just missing the maid. When she realized what just happened she dropped the dagger and apologized to the staff member repeatedly until she was forgiven.   
“Princess, you look exhausted.”  
“I didn’t sleep well is all.” Tsubaki lied. There was no way she was going to panic everyone or risk her life by telling this woman about Prince Hazama. The princess was soon dressed in loose trousers, high boots and a tucked in, loose, brown shirt with the final touch of a satchel containing the Izayoi and avoided eating that morning, she felt to sick. Instead, she went straight outside to get some fresh air. The princess went to be alone under a nearby tree to try to find some form of piece, however, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched .   
“Good morning, Princess,” Tsubaki jumped at the sound of that slimy voice,”care to go on a walk? It is such a nice day.”  
“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Her voice was icy and distant.   
“Oh, c’mon, public appearance is important after all.”  
“Do I look like I care about public appearance?” Tsubaki was absolutely determined to hold her ground against in prince. Hazama looked her up and down taken in her peasant-like garb,”I can tell,” sitting closely next to her he continued,”I hope you’ve thought about what I said last night.” “I haden’t given it much thought.”   
“You lie, woman,” Tsubaki flinched,”don’t lie to me,” he grabbed her face with one hand,”got it? Or you know exactly whats coming to you.” Tsubaki pushed him away and ran into town as fast as she legs could take her.   
“Princess!” a little girl called out to Tsubaki turned to the voice,”Why are toy in town, Princess?”  
“I-I Uhhh, I’m going to visit a friend. Thats all.” She tried to smile but still felt unsafe.   
“Are you visiting the pretty person?” The little girl asked.  
“Pretty person?”  
“The boy you were with at your birthday! The pretty person!”   
“Oh! Jin. Yes,” perfect, if it was in the middle of the day Hazama couldn’t do anything to her,”Yes, I’m going to see, Jin.” The little girl smiled a very large toothy grin at her and skipped off giggling. Not thinking much of it she ran to the the place he had to be at this time of day; the training grounds of th the military 3 miles away, as far as it was, she felt like she couldn’t slow down, she was still so scared, it felt like the Prince was right behind her. When she arrived at the main entrance she was completely out of breath and practically collapsed.   
“Princess!” Tsubaki looked up to see General Mutsuki’s worried face above her,”Princess, are you alright?”  
“G-get me,”she wheezed and clutched her chest,”I need, M-major Kisar-Kisaragi.” Kagura scooped up the exhausted princess, carried her inside to the medical wing, got her some water and said he would be back with the major.   
“Tsubaki, what are you doing here?” Jin was finally there, it was only a few minutes but it felt like forever to the Princess. It was almost as if Hazama had injected pure paranoia into her body when he touched her.  
“Jin, I need you to do me a favor.”  
“Anything,” the blonde sat next to her,”name it.”  
“I need you teach me how to fight,” Tsubaki reached into her bag and removed the Izayoi to show Jin,”I need to learn how to really protect myself if I have to.”  
“Why the sudden interest in combat?”  
“I- I can’t tell you right now, but I swear, Jin I need this and your the only one I trust to teach me.”  
“Alright. After all, I can’t refuse a royal command.”  
“Thank you, Jin!” Tsubaki threw her arms around Jins neck,”This means a lot to me. I swear I’ll tell you why when all of this is over.”   
“Anything to keep you safe,” The major gently kissed Tsubaki’s soft lips”After all. I don’t wanna stick a needle in my eye.”  
The redhead dreaded her return to the castle knowing the prince would be there too. Knowing this, she slowly strolled home. And when she finally did arrive home it was already nightfall and her maid was rushing her into her room to change into something “presentable” for the Prince-honestly she could care less about what thought. However she was forced to sit next to him at the dining table across from her parents.   
“Where were you today, sweetheart? Hazama said you ran off into town.”  
“I was meeting with friends,” She smiled,”Noel and Makoto, Mother.”  
“Unfortunate I was hopping you’d get to know your -might i say, charming- groom-to-be.” The princess again feeling ill at the sound of that. Dinner seemed like an eternity, Hazama was disgustingly charming and charismatic, saying all the right things. It was unnerving how good he was at changing his character. And when dinner was over Tsubaki rushed to her room as fast as she could, locked the doors and windows, then got in to bed (Izayoi resting under her pillow) as quickly was posable.   
“Trying to get away from me, Princess?” Tsubaki popped up out of bed and standing at the end of the bed was none other than the serpent himself.   
“Get out!” Her voice shook and he hand was sliding under her pillow. Hazama was unmoved, in fact, he started to laugh.  
“You think you can scare me? You think you can tell me what to do?” He jumped onto the bed and straddled himself over her, one knee trapping her on either side,”Tsubaki, dearest? What did you forget about eyes in the back of my head? Are you really that stupid to go running off to the Major like that? And they expect you to run this place? Wow, this kingdom really is full of idiots!” He saw her hand reaching under her pillow and grabbed both of of her wrists and pinned them above her head,”This is so you forget about his lips and only think of me and my icy touch. So you never forget to think of the consequences.” With that he pressed his lips to hers and true to his word his lips were ice cold. Tsubaki struggled against him and closed her eyes begging for this moment to end but he was able to keep himself there.   
“Goodnight, Princess.” When she opened her eyes, Hazama was gone. Throwing off her blankets she ran into the bathroom and evacuated what little food was in her stomach, then upon returning to her room her pillow was wetted with tears from her loud sobbing. Unfortunately, dispite its volume, no one came to comfort her. She felt exactly how Hazama wanted her to feel. Alone, isolated, cold, abused, and helpless.


End file.
